


Always You - Tumblr One Shots

by Erwins_eyebrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that I post on Tumblr.  They are unrelated and don't follow any specific timeline.  They are not related to any other of my works.  Just a little Eruri indulgence on my part really.





	1. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my one shot collection. I hope you enjoy.

  
This drabble is to celebrate having over 100 followers. Yay!

* * *

  
Levi can remember the exact moment when he fell in love.

  
It was in January, right after the New Year, when everything at work was starting to return to normal after the hectic craziness of the holidays. It was bitterly cold outside, the kind of cold that stole your breath and made your face hurt. The office, however, was hotter than the seventh level of hell, thanks to the skirt brigade demanding that the heat be cranked to obscene levels to accommodate their questionable winter garb. 

  
Levi was standing in his cubicle trying to decide whether or not it would be worth violating the dress code if he removed his sweater. It wasn’t a hard and fast rule, but going around in a t-shirt would definitely be frowned upon and not considered appropriate or proper business attire.   
“Here, you left this at my house. I washed and ironed it for you. You may find it a little cooler than that sweater. You look like you are about to have a heat stroke.” Levi turned and saw Erwin Smith taking up the entire entrance to his cubicle, holding a perfectly pressed grey dress shirt. Levi could almost kiss him. That was a dangerous line of thought…

  
“Thanks,” he muttered quietly, not meeting the other man’s gaze. 

****

“You left so quickly the other night-”

  
“Yeah, I needed to get home.” Levi quickly stripped the sweater over his head and pulled down his white undershirt. He grabbed the dress shirt from the man in front of him and started putting it on.

****

“Levi, you could at least look at me. If I did something wrong, just tell me.” Levi didn’t want to look at him. If he looked at him, he knew that he would be lost in those unbelievably blue eyes…eyes that made him weak, act on things he shouldn’t.

  
Erwin was from the finance department of the small advertising firm. He was friendly, outgoing, and hot as hell. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and built like a brick shit house. He had starred in many of Levi’s late night fantasies, even from the beginning. Erwin started working at the firm about a year after Levi, and was quick to make friends in the office. He was charismatic and had a way with words and people. He was everything Levi wasn’t, but that didn’t stop the man from singling Levi out every chance he got. They had become fast friends, much to Levi’s surprise. They connected on so many levels and Levi was smitten, even if he refused to admit it.

  
All that changed over Christmas.

****

Neither man had any family to speak of, so they decided to spend Christmas (and Levi’s birthday) together. They holed up at Erwin’s house with crappy movies and some alcohol. A lot of alcohol. Long story, short, they got drunk and had sex. Amazing sex. Incredible, life changing, hallelujah sex. 

  
The problem?

****

Levi had never told Erwin that he wanted more than a fuck buddy, and Erwin never hinted at being interested in him as more than a friend. Levi had left before the sun and the blonde awoke, and ignored every text, call, and email that came his way. He knew Erwin had not done anything wrong, but Levi needed to work through this in his head before he and Erwin could resume their friendship.

  
“So, we’re not even going to talk about it?” Erwin’s annoyed voice broke Levi from his momentary stupor.

  
“We will, just not right now,” Levi finally looked Erwin in the eye. The man looked tired, dark circles pronouncing the blue in his eyes. His face was slightly thinner, as if he had lost a smidgen of weight. His normally neatly styled blonde hair fell limply across his forehead.

****

“Fine. I can’t make you tell me what I did wrong. I miss you. I just wish…hell, I don’t even know anymore.” Erwin threw up his hands in defeat. “I guess I’ll see you around, Levi.” Then the man turned to leave.

  
“I just wanted more,” Levi said quietly.

****

“More? Then you should have stayed,” Erwin replied over his shoulder.   
  


“Not just the sex.”   
  


“I know what you meant, but I’m afraid I don’t understand. What more could you possibly want, Levi?” The man turned, once again crowding Levi in his cubicle with his large frame.   
  


“I wanted to be…something with you. To be an ‘US,’ I guess. I wanted this to be a relationship, to be your somebody.” Levi was so bad with expressing himself with words.   
  


“What? I thought we already were-” Erwin’s large eyebrows knit in confusion.   
  


“Huh?”   
  


“You mean to tell me that I have been dating you all this time and you didn’t know it?” Levi looked blankly at the blonde. “Wow, I really need to re-evaluate how I go about this.”    
  


“We’re dating? But we never did-”   
  


“Levi, we went out on dates. We even snuggled on the couch. What else did you think we were doing?”   
  


“You never kissed me or anything, how was I to know?” Levi almost yelled, but quickly quieted down to keep the other employees from over-hearing.   
  


“It seemed like you were uncomfortable with physical affection, so I was waiting on you to make the first move. I was trying to be a gentleman.” Erwin smiled crookedly. “God, we are so…”   
  


“Stupid. Face it, we’re fucking stupid.” Erwin barked out a peel of laughter.   
  


That was the moment. He fell irrevocably in love with Erwin Smith right then and there.   
It was his laugh that did it. Sure, Erwin had laughed before, but not this. This was deep, nasally, and joyful. He laughed with his whole body, shoulders shaking. His blue eye lightened, the laugh lines at the corners becoming more defined. His smile stretched wide, showing a row of beautiful white teeth and killer dimples. He looked ten years younger. He was absolutely beautiful and Levi wanted nothing more than spend the rest of his life making Erwin laugh just like that.   
  


“Levi?” Erwin leaned over and touched their foreheads together. “Will you go out with me?”   
  


“Fuck that shit. If we have been going out for almost a year now, you need to clear out a space for me to keep my shit. We have a lot of sex we need to catch up on, and I don’t want to have to worry about whether or not I have clean underwear.”   
  


“Of course. I’ll even get a key made.”   
  


“I love you, you stupid bastard.”   
  


“Yeah, I kinda figured,” Erwin said with a chuckle. “Love you, too.”


	2. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi didn’t believe in love at first sight.

* * *

 

 

Levi didn’t believe in love at first sight.

****

Hell, it was questionable whether he believed in love at all.  Sure, he knew the love between a mother and a child, the awkward love of an estranged uncle, and love between the dearest of friends.  Romantic love, however, always escaped him. Either he wasn’t capable of feeling it, or he was just not one who destined to obtain it. Either way didn’t matter to him.  He had seen enough of his friends disappointed and devastated by it, so he wasn’t about to go looking for it for himself.

****

So one can imagine his surprise when he fell head over heels in love in the cleaning products aisle of the local grocery store.  (January 1st, Aisle 6, if you want to be specific.)

****

“Mike...it’s not funny.  Quit laughing. You do realize that Nile may never speak with me again, right?”

****

Levi rolled his eyes as he heard the man round the corner.  He hated when people went through life with their phones glued to their ear.  He was probably some fat and balding middle aged businessman. The type that knew they were just attractive enough to not be completely sleazy, but knew their excess money would be enough to land them some little cutie looking for a sugar daddy.  Yes, Levi knew those types. He had seen enough of them come through the doors of his law practice seeking prenuptial agreements after their second or third failed marriage.

****

At least that was what he was expecting when the man started down the aisle.  What he saw instead was a man who could be described as nothing short of beautiful.  Really. Real life people just didn’t look like _that_.  Not even models (photoshop did wonders).  But there was this amazing specimen of a man walking down his aisle and not even realizing that he was making heads turn and one unfortunate woman crash her cart.  Did grown men even have hair that blonde naturally? By the color of the very prominent eyebrows the answer was either yes or he was very dedicated. That handsome face with a strong jaw and chiseled cheekbones made him look like a Greek statue.  Full pouting lips puckered in concentration, and Levi wiped his chin with the back his hand to make sure he wasn’t drooling. When the man looked around to scan the aisle, Levi was blessed by the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Hot damn he was amazing.  

****

Levi was going to marry him.

****

“Mike I’m a principal at a public middle school...I can’t afford to replace my carpet.”  A sigh. “Just ask your wife how to get red wine out of carpet. Nanaba knows obscure stuff like that.”  The blonde rolled his eyes. “Well, tell Nanaba that you two will host next year’s New Years party then. Marie can get mad at me again and ruin your carpet.”

****

Levi started walking toward the man before he even realized what he was doing.  Well, technically he was going to make the man fall in love with him so they could get married, have a litter of children, and live happily ever after.  But first...first he had to find out his name.

****

“Mike!  It wasn’t my fault.  Marie and I broke up years ago.  Years! She wanted Nile, so she married Nile.  How was I to know she was going to get drunk and hit on me.  When I turned her down she threw her wine at me. Nile saw it all and now he’s pissed, my carpet is ruined, and you have done nothing but laugh at me.”

****

Levi tapped his future husband on the shoulder.  The future Mr. Ackerman turned and looked down at Levi.  He was so fucking tall, and beautiful. He smiled, oh damn, he was so fucked now.  This man could ask him for the moon and he would do it or die trying.

****

“Mike, I’ll call you back,” the blonde hung up on his friend.  “Hello, can I help you?”

****

_‘Yes,’_ Levi thought.   _‘You can go home with me and move in with me and never leave me.’_

****

“I overheard your conversation,” Levi said instead.  “Red wine...warm water, vinegar and baking soda.” One large, golden eyebrow raised.

****

“Really?  Thanks! How would you know that?  You a chemist or something?” The man’s smile indicated that he was teasing.

****

“No, family law attorney, but please don’t hold it against me.”  The blonde laugh. Oh yes, that sealed it. He was going be Mr. Blondie if it killed him.

****

“I have a whole litany of terrible lawyer jokes that I’m sure you’ve heard before.”  He held out a hand. “I’m Erwin Smith.”

****

_‘Levi Smith...sounds okay.  Levi Ackerman-Smith. Erwin Ackerman-Smith...perfect.’_

****

“You have no idea.  I think I’ve heard all the bad lawyer jokes, and some really good ones.  Levi Ackerman,” Levi responded grasping the other man’s hand. It was large and strong and he immediately wanted it all over his body.

****

“So, Levi, since you are an expert in stain removal, would it be too forward of me to get your number...for consultation purposes of course.”

****

“Marry me,” Levi blurted out before he could stop himself.  God, he was going to melt into the floor into a stain of self-hatred and mortification.

****

“Maybe, but I would like to take you out for dinner first, if that’s okay?”  Erwin stated with a chuckle.

****

“Yeah, dinner’s good.”

****

As it turned out, dinner was good…so were the ones that followed, and the cuddling, and the kissing, and the SEX!  And when Levi repeated his proposal at Mike’s New Years Party the following year at midnight, Erwin didn’t even hesitate to say yes.  It was then Mike’s turn to clean Marie’s red wine out of his carpet.


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has a blind date that didn’t quite go as he expected.

* * *

Erwin rushed into the restaurant with five minutes to spare and breathed a sigh of relief.  He wanted to be earlier.  It was his in his nature to be at least fifteen minutes early for everything, but work and traffic had prevented him from doing so.  (If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to be there at all.)  A blind date.  A friend of a friend of a friend.  Apparently, he was a co-worker of Hanji’s surgeon friend, Mike.  Erwin tried to remember if he had ever met Mike to gauge whether or not he could truly be trusted in picking out a decent date, but his mind drew a blank.  He wanted to tell Hanji no, and had.  But Hanji had proved to be relentless, hounding him every minute of every day until he caved.  So, here he was…maybe he would luck out and be stood up.  

Luck was not on his side, it seemed, as the hostess cautiously lead him to a table where a small man sat, wearing a scowl that could peel paint.  Erwin felt his stomach drop.  Hanji was so going to owe him, and so was Mike for that matter, whether or not Erwin knew him.

“Levi?”  Erwin asked, holding out a hand as he approached.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Fuck, you’re tall.  Mike didn’t mention that.  Elwin, was it?”  Levi stood and took his hand.  He did have a nice handshake, and nice hands.  He really was quite handsome with a square jaw, full lips, dark hair, and breathtaking, stormy gray eyes, but his attitude…

“It’s Erwin, actually,” he said as they sat down.

“I thought this was going to be a casual thing, Mr. Armani,” Levi snarked, flipping Erwin’s blue tie.  It didn’t slip Erwin’s notice that his companion was wearing a white Henley with dark wash jeans.

“It’s not Armani, it’s Brooks Brothers.”  Levi rolled his eyes.  “I had to appear in court today.  I intended to change afterwards, but court ran late and then traffic…I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

“You some sort of sleazy lawyer?”  Levi wasn’t even looking at him, but inspecting the cleanliness of his silverware and water glass.  Erwin took a big gulp of water as he felt his patience already wear thin.  Whether it was with Mike’s lack of attention to detail or Levi’s judgmental attitude, he couldn’t be certain.

“I’m a ballistics and firearms expert for the state’s crime lab.  I work with Hanji, Mike’s friend.  Did he not tell you?”  Levi shrugged, but the waitress interrupted them to take their order.  Erwin was almost relieved.

“So, Hanji tells me you are a trauma nurse.  That must be intense,” Erwin attempted at conversation.

“Yeah, and it’s hardly dinner conversation,” Levi cut him off.  Erwin clenched his jaw.

“Any hobbies?”  Erwin smiled at the waitress as she delivered their salads and wine, but he really wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg her to save him from this farce of a date.  She seemed to almost read his mind and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“No.”  That was it.  No elaboration.  No attempt in furthering conversation.

“Okay…are you originally from Trost?”  Erwin poured himself some wine and motioned an offer to do the same for Levi, but the smaller man took the bottle from him.

“I’m from Mitras.”  Again, nothing to keep the exchange going.  Erwin was pretty sure he has had better conversation with his neighbor’s cat.

“So, what brought you here?” It took a lot of willpower not to down the entire glass of wine in one gulp, so he was proud of that one little victory this evening.

“School, then I stayed for work.”  Their entrees came before Erwin could be further disappointed by Levi’s taciturn nature.

“Do you like Trost?”  Erwin stabbed into his chicken a little forcefully, not that Levi noticed, because the man had hardly looked at him.

“Obviously, or I wouldn’t have stayed.”  The urge to just get up and leave was overwhelming.  Instead, Erwin gave up on trying to engage the man into conversation and they ate in uncomfortable silence.

“Levi-“ Erwin started, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

“This date was shit,” The dark-haired man deadpanned.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Erwin agreed and took a long drink of wine.

“So, you wanna fuck?”  Erwin immediately choked.

“Wh-at?” He managed between coughs.

“You seem like a decent guy, and you’re fucking hot.  No need to waste the entire evening just because I’m a nasty little prick.  I wouldn’t mind taking you home.”  The man shrugged.  Erwin sat there in stunned silence.

 

* * *

 

“Hurry,” Levi panted as he tried to unbuckle Erwin’s belt.  The blonde had him pinned to his front door devouring his mouth like a man starved.  Levi had already kicked off his shoes and was halfway out of his jacket before he had fully walked through the door.  Erwin was trying to untangle himself from his jacket while kicking off his shoes.

The cab ride to Levi’s place started out awkward and filled with more of uncomfortable silence.  But when Erwin turned to him to say something, Levi pounced.  It was like a dam of sexual frustration busted and Levi instantly became this desperate needy thing, scarring the poor cabbie in the process.  Erwin gave the man an extra large tip in apology, even as as his date left suctioning kisses on his neck too high for his collar to hide.  How they made into the building without offending anyone else or getting arrested was a mystery to Erwin.

Yet, here they were, stumbling through the dark and Erwin couldn’t help but wonder at Levi’s transformation from the cold, disinterested asshole at dinner to this sexual, desperate creature clinging to him.  It left him feeling lightheaded and shattered any ability to think clearly.  Where was this guy at dinner?

The sharp snap of his leather belt being freed from his belt loops allowed Erwin a chance to clear the fog in his head and focus more on the task at hand.  He worked on the buttons on his shirt as Levi unknotted his tie.  They were walking through the living area toward what Erwin assumed was the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went.  Levi’s shirt ended up on the couch, his pants by a potted plant in the corner.  Erwin’s trousers in a pile outside the bedroom door.  Both of them lost their socks and they tripped towards the bed.

“Damn, you have great thighs.  You’ll have to let me fuck them sometime,” Levi panted against Erwin’s mouth between kisses while stepping out of his boxer briefs.  Erwin’s boxers were quick to follow.

“Absolutely,” The blonde responded as he lifted the smaller man on the bed and crawled on top of him, settling between Levi’s thighs.  He held Levi’s face in both hands as he kissed him desperately.  Levi grabbed his ass and bucked his hips, grinding their erections together.  The friction on their naked cocks had them moaning in unison.

“Fuck, this is going to be quick,” Levi lamented as he reached for condoms and lube.

“Glad I’m not the only one feeling that way,” Erwin teased as he took the lube from Levi.  “How do want to do this?”

“Just fuck me, I don’t care how,” Levi whined.

 

* * *

 

They ended up with Erwin leaning against the headboard with Levi riding him desperately, fingernails biting into Erwin’s shoulders.  Erwin’s hands helped to guide Levi’s hips to get just the right angle, the right amount of friction.  Each downward stroke had Levi’s breath hitching against Erwin’s mouth as they traded hot, sloppy kisses that left their lips swollen and tingling.  It was so erotic, the slide of their bodies, the slick tangle of their tongues, the taste of the salt on their skin.  It was all almost too much, and Erwin didn’t know how long he could last.

“Damn, you feel so fucking good,” Levi groaned and rolled his hips a little faster.

“Are you close?”  Erwin asked, nibbling along Levi’s ear.

“Yeah,” the smaller man panted before tugging on Erwin’s hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.  Erwin gripped Levi’s cock and stroked him in time with each thrust.  Levi moaned into the kiss and his body tightened.

“That’s it.  Come for me, Levi,” Erwin pled, breaking the kiss in an attempt to get air in his lungs, praying that he could last long enough to get Levi to completion.  He bit his lip and thrust his hips as far as his position would allow.  He was rewarded when Levi stilled on top of him, gasping as he spilled his release between them and all over Erwin’s hand.  Levi dropped his head to Erwin’s shoulder, and Erwin stroked His back as he trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Fuck.”  The smaller man sounded completely fucked out.  “You’re still hard?  Damn, you’re a monster, not human…a demon.”

“No, it really won’t take much,”. Erwin ground out between clenched teeth.  Levi raised his head and smiled devilishly.

“Is that so?”  Levi rolled his hips slowly, sensuously.  “Then come on, Erwin.  Give it to me.”  Levi kept grinding on him until Erwin wrapped his arms tightly around him and gave a couple of hard, forceful thrusts before giving in to his own orgasm with a soft moan.

Erwin collapsed against the headboard and tried to catch his breath.  He felt the mattress dip as Levi carefully removed himself from Erwin’s lap and walked to the adjoining bathroom.  Erwin didn’t know what to do next.  He wasn’t good at one night stands, finding them awkward and uncomfortable when it was time to leave.  He doubted that Levi wanted him to stay, based on the fact that the date had been such a disaster…but the sex was so good.

“You still alive over there?”  Levi’s deep voice broke him from his thoughts.  He looked over to see the man holding out a warm damp cloth.  “I figured you would like to get cleaned up.”

“Yes, thank you.”  Erwin took the cloth and wiped his hand as he stood from bed and padded to the bathroom.  He quickly cleaned up the best he could without taking a shower and disposed of the condom.  He walked back into the bedroom trying to think about how best to exit without coming off as a douche or clingy and desperate.  It was a fine balance, and Erwin wasn’t sure he mastered it yet.

Levi was straightening the bed and changing out the soiled bed linens when he walked back in.  The man hadn’t yet bothered to get dressed, but had folded both pairs of their underwear and placed them in a chair beside the window.  He turned around when Erwin walked closer and blushed.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said quietly.  Erwin knew what was coming next, the usual placations: it was fun, maybe I’ll see you around, leave your number and I’ll call you sometime.  Meaningless words meant to ease the awkwardness.  They never did in Erwin’s limited experience in casual sex.

“No, it’s alright.  I understand.”  Or at least he thought he did until Levi grabbed his hand.

“I saw you,” was the explanation that Erwin received.

“Okay, maybe I don’t understand.  You just lost me.”  Levi threaded their fingers together, studying them.

“Two weeks ago at the Pride Run.  You were talking to Mike’s friend, Hanji.  When I saw that she knew Mike, I asked about you.  They told me you were single.”

“You asked for them to set us up?”  Erwin concluded.

“Yeah.  It’s the thighs…”

“I’m sure.”  Erwin chuckled.  “But dinner…”

“Yeah, it was a shitty day at work.  Some teenage kid got hit by a car.  His girlfriend was with him and saw the whole thing.  We tried, but it was really too late to save him.  She was…distraught, to say the least.   It was…difficult to deal with the aftermath, I guess you could say.”  Levi’s gray eyes were dark and clouded with emotion.

“Good, god, Levi!  We could have rescheduled.  I would have understood.”  Erwin squeezed Levi’s hand, not sure what was an appropriate way to offer comfort based on the circumstances.

“I guess, but I kinda wanted the distraction.  I wasn’t as okay as I thought I was.  I was angry at everything.  Then you walked in, like everything was damn sunshine and rainbows, and it pissed me off for some reason.  About halfway through the meal, when you stopped even trying to talk to me I realized that I was being a dick to you for no reason.  It wasn’t like you hit that kid or caused him to die.  Hell, you didn’t even know anything about it.  So, I thought I would salvage what I could, so here we are.”  

“Yes, here we are.”  They stood in uneasy silence for a few moments.  “Well, I guess…”

“Stay,” Levi interrupted.  “If you want.  Or maybe, we can try this again, or something.”  Erwin took a deep breath and pulled his hand from Levi’s.  The smaller man’s mouth tightened into a frown.

“Hi, you must be Levi.  I’m Erwin.  It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”  Erwin held his hand out for handshake.

“You’re serious?”  Levi snorted as he looked up into Erwin’s endless blue eyes.  The blonde just nodded.  Levi smiled and shook Erwin’s hand.  “Hi, Erwin, it’s great to meet you too.”

“I must say, Hanji didn’t tell me how beautiful your eyes are, or how amazing you look naked.”  Erwin winked.

“Oh yeah, well Mike failed to tell me about your dimples and how good you are in bed,”  Levi deadpanned.

“So, I was thinking…” Erwin started.

“Yeah?”

“If you are not opposed, I would like to propose a shower, and maybe bed?”  Levi cocked his head in consideration of Erwin’s proposal.

“Deal, but if you wake me up early, I’m kicking you out.”

“I think I can handle that.  Come on, I’ll wash your back.”  Erwin led Levi into the bathroom.  A simple shower quickly progressed into a heated makeout session that ended in Levi fucking between Erwin’s thighs as the hot water beat down on them.  They collapsed on the bed after the water had turned cold and their lust had been sated.

“So, a second date?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, we can meet for breakfast in the morning.”  Levi hummed in agreement and settled down beside Erwin like they had been sleeping together for years, instead of being almost complete strangers.  It felt good, right.  Erwin found himself looking forward to breakfast.  Maybe his blind date wasn’t so terrible after all.


	4. Midnight Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it wasn’t a good weekend to visit, you could have told me. I wouldn’t have been mad.” Erwin was practically dragging Levi to the bedroom, weariness also clear on his face.
> 
> “Do you ever wonder why we keep doing this...whatever it is?” Levi said, frustration clear in his tone.

* * *

 

“God, why did you have to take such a late flight,” Levi complained as he unlocked his apartment door and shuffled inside.

 

“Sorry.  It was either this flight or wait until another weekend to come.  I had that meeting near the airport. That’s why we decided that I come visit this weekend, remember?  There were no other flights today that fit my schedule,” Erwin explained apologetically.

 

“It’s fine.  It’s just been a long day and I’m tired.”  Levi ran a hand through his ebony hair and yawned.  To be honest, it had been a long week. It left him wondering why he decided it was a good idea to teach high school literature.

 

“If it wasn’t a good weekend to visit, you could have told me.  I wouldn’t have been mad.” Erwin was practically dragging Levi to the bedroom, weariness also clear on his face.

 

“Do you ever wonder why we keep doing this...whatever it is?”  Levi said, frustration clear in his tone. 

 

Levi had met Erwin a little over two years ago at a bar when the man had been in town on business.  Levi was thirsty for more than some good alcohol, and the tall blonde sitting at the other end of the bar by himself looked promising.  The sex was fantastic and they continued to hook up the entire time Erwin was in town, which was about a week. They exchanged numbers and remained in touch.  Strangely enough Erwin’s company had a branch here in town, which meant the blonde was around more often than Levi had anticipated, not that he was complaining.  Far from it.

 

They quickly fell into a routine.  They would meet every time Erwin was in town, text and call during the times in between.  They seemed to get along well outside of the sex, even though the sex just kept getting better.  There was were plenty of time spent just enjoying each other’s company outside of the bedroom. What had started as Levi meeting Erwin at his hotel slowly morphed into Erwin staying with Levi while he was in town.  Illicit booty calls to quell the stress of closing business deals had evolved into weekend visits just because they missed each other. 

 

However, they never did define exactly what they were.  Those lines had become so blurred that Levi didn’t know if they had ever existed to begin with.  They didn’t have a commitment...they weren’t lovers, partners, boyfriends, or any of the like, but they weren’t exactly fuck buddies.  Neither had sought any other companionship with another while they were apart, but they didn’t speak of future plans that involved more than when Erwin would next be in town.  Levi didn’t mention Erwin to colleagues when they tried to set him up on dates. He would just tell them he wasn’t interested. Only his closest friends even knew Erwin even existed, but they did not know in what capacity they were together.  Hell, even Levi didn’t know that. That didn’t stop Levi from coming to his own realizations where Erwin was involved. Levi was...well, he was in love with the big blonde idiot, but this arrangement was far from ideal. It was good for the short-term, but they had past that about a year ago.  Levi was lonely. He wanted companionship, not a few weekends a year. The depressing part of this revelation was he could not be certain how Erwin felt. The man was incredibly hard to read, and Levi didn’t really know if he wanted the answer. However, he didn’t want to keep living like this.  He needed more. He just had to figure out how to ask for it.

 

“Levi, are you okay?”  Erwin asked, and Levi looked up at him.  Concern was etched in the turn of his eyebrows.  “Are you changing your mind about...us?”

 

“Nevermind.  Just ignore me, I’m tired and grouchy.”  Levi fell heavily to the bed with a sigh.

 

“If you’re sure…”  Erwin looked as uncomfortable as Levi felt.  “Let’s get some rest. I’m beat, and you look like you haven’t gotten much sleep this week.”  Erwin hurriedly stripped down to his underwear, pulled back the covers, and crawled into bed. He waited until Levi had settled beside him before gathering the smaller man against his chest and tucking the blankets around them.  “Goodnight, Levi.”

 

The last thing Levi remembered was the soft kiss to his temple and long fingers carding gently through his hair.

 

*****

 

Levi woke sometime later to the rustling of the blankets and Erwin getting up.  He heard the blonde walk into the bathroom and the sound of running water a few moments later.  He didn’t have to look at the clock to know it was late, and he was slightly annoyed that he woke up because of Erwin’s shuffling.  His head throbbed from the lack of sleep, and he prayed that he could fall back to sleep quickly. However, he heard Erwin shuffling through his carry-on bag, and it was all Levi could do not to get up and knock the blonde out.

 

“Levi?”  Erwin’s voice whispered in the dark.  Levi ignored him, hoping that Erwin would think that he was still asleep and leave him alone so he could actually go back to sleep.  “Still asleep? Good.”

 

What the hell?

 

“I guess I just wanted to practice saying this to you, before, you know, I actually say it to you.  But I have a feeling you don’t want to hear it, so I may chicken out before tomorrow.” A long pause.  “I love you. I’m not sure if you know that and are just too nice to tell me to fuck off because you don’t feel the same, or you actually have no clue to how much I utterly adore you.”

 

Levi could feel his pulse racing.  He wasn’t prepared for this. He didn’t know if he should roll over and tell Erwin that he was really awake, or still feign sleep so he could hear more.  

 

“I have to opportunity to transfer to this branch of the company...as a supervisor.  I could be here with you, and, as a supervisor, I wouldn’t travel but a couple times a year.  We could try a real relationship, no more long distance. But I think you’ve changed your mind about us.  You’re tired of this, and I understand. I’m such a coward. I should have told you sooner. I really want to ask you something very important tomorrow, but I don’t know if I can wait.  I have it all planned out, but I’m so excited and nervous and maybe a little terrified.” A heavy sigh.

 

Levi squeezed his eyes shut.  Did he really just fuck up the best thing in his life tonight?

 

“Levi,” Erwin said a little louder.  “Levi, please wake up. I know you’re tired, but I really need to talk to you.”  Erwin gently shook his shoulder.

 

“Erwin, what?”  He tried his best to sound as if he had been sleeping.

 

“Wake up, Lee.  I need to talk to you.”  Levi rolled over and Erwin was sitting on his knees staring at Levi with an unreadable look on his face.

 

“God, Erwin, what time is it?”  Levi blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark.  He only had the dim light of the street light to see Erwin by, but the man looked pale.

 

“Levi, can I ask you something?”  Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“You better do something for waking me up at shitty o’clock.”  The blonde nodded and held out his hand.

 

“Marry me?”  There, being held between Erwin’s fingers was a simple gold band.

 

“What the fuck?”  Levi sat up abruptly, trying to gauge whether or not this was a dream.  

 

“That’s not exactly promising,” Erwin tried to joke.

 

“Are you serious?”  Levi turned on the bedside lamp, causing Erwin to squint at its sudden brightness illuminating the room.  “Have you lost your mind?”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Erwin, what?  I’m not awake enough for this.”

 

“Come on, Levi.  We have been doing this for two years.  You even questioned the logic of the arrangement just a few hours ago.  Either we really commit to this, or we need to move on. This limbo is killing me.”  Erwin looked so hopeful sitting there, question unanswered. “I love you. I want to show the world how much I love you.”

 

“Yes,” Levi said quietly.

 

“Yes?  Really?”  Erwin’s hand shook slightly as he slid the ring on Levi’s finger.  “Thank god. You had me worried for a second.”

 

“So, you’re moving here, huh?”  Levi asked with a smile.

 

“You heard all of that?”  Erwin blushed.

 

“Yeah, you’re not exactly quiet.”  

 

“I was excited.  I had been planning this for a couple of months.  I actually had a grand plan to make this all romantic, but I couldn’t wait to find out your answer.  It was all I could do not to ask you at the airport when you picked me up.” Erwin kissed him sweetly.

 

“Idiot.  You are hopeless.  Back to bed with you.  We have a lot of planning to start on tomorrow, we’re going to need sleep.”  They settled back down together, knowing that they will probably not be able to sleep any time soon.

 

“Goodnight, Levi, my future husband.”

 

“Fucking sap.  God, I changed my mind.  I can’t deal with you being like this.”

 

“Levi!  You wound me.”

 

“Shut up and sleep, Erwin.  Love you.”

 


	5. 4 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell is your problem? Really? I doubt it has anything to do with a damn cup.”
> 
>  
> 
> “YOU! You’re my fucking problem! I can’t even stand to look at you right now. I wish I had never married you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Did I stutter? I said that I don’t want you here.”

* * *

 

“I’m so fucking sick of this!”

****

“What the hell is your problem?  I told you I would get it, but you can’t wait just a few minutes?”

****

“I’m tired of picking up after you, Erwin.  That’s my problem. You’re a big fucking slob!”

****

“Levi, it is one fucking cup in the sink!  One! It was so late when I got home. I didn’t feel like unloading the dishwasher for one fucking cup.  It’s not even worth the fit you’re throwing right now.”

****

“It’s more than that and you know it.  I have a full time job too. Then I still have to come home and clean up after you like you’re a damn toddler.  I’m sick of it. You haven’t been around all week, and the only thing I have is the mess you leave in your wake.  I’m not your fucking maid!”

****

“I haven’t been around all week so I can close up loose ends before I start the new job  _ you _ wanted me to take.  So I can spend more time at home helping you.  And it’s not like I don’t help, Levi. I mowed yesterday morning before going to work.  It was barely daylight.”

****

“Well, whoopie freakin’ do.  You want a gold star? Maybe a medal?”

****

“What the hell is your problem?  Really? I doubt it has anything to do with a damn cup.”

****

“YOU!  You’re my fucking problem!  I can’t even stand to look at you right now.  I wish I had never married you.”

****

“What?”

****

“Did I stutter?  I said that I don’t want you here.”

****

Silence finally descended.  Erwin turned away, face red.  Levi stood there, rage shaking his small frame.

****

“I see,” Erwin finally broke the silence.  “I guess...I guess I can leave. Yeah, um, that’s what you want?  Okay, uh, I’ll just grab a few things and go.”

****

“Yeah, you do that.  Just leave, like everyone else.  I always knew you were no different, just a better actor,” Levi spat as Erwin walked past him, eyes trained to the ground.

****

“Levi, I’m not even going to dignify that nonsense with a response.  If you don’t know how much I love you after all these years, I don’t know what else to do.  I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff while you’re at work.” Erwin disappeared into their bedroom and emerged about a half hour later with a small suitcase.  He was on the phone asking someone if he could stay for a few days.

****

“Erwin.”  The man stopped when Levi spoke his name.  The blonde tensed as Levi approached. “Here, I don’t want this anymore.”  He pulled off his wedding band and handed it to Erwin. The blonde stared at it for a moment, swallowing audibly. 

****

“Keep it, or sell it, or throw it away.  It’s yours. It will always be yours. I can’t-“ Erwin’s voice broke and he blinked rapidly.  “I can’t. I just can’t. Bye, Levi.” The ring dropped to the floor.

****

The sound of the front door softly clicking closed was too loud, and Levi winced.  He took a deep breath, trying to get his anger under control. He wasn’t even sure why he was so angry.  He picked up the water glass resting innocuously in the sink, taunting him. He picked it up and gripped it tightly before hurling it across the room to shatter against the wall.  

****

This is what he wanted.  He was tired of it all. Tired of Erwin working all the time, being alone all the time, cleaning the ‘messes,’ having to do it all, and tired of being held down.  He didn’t get married to be a maid, nor did he get married to spend all his time by himself. Erwin had taken him for granted too many times. It was time for him to be free.  He had spent too many years of his life living for someone else. He could stand on his own now, not answering to anyone. It was...it was…

****

Hell, it was already the biggest mistake of his life.

****

Tears came unbidden to his eyes, then the sobs followed close behind.  Erwin hadn’t even had time to get out of the neighborhood, and Levi was already grieving the loss of him as if he were dead.  He thought about calling Erwin and begging him to come home, but a mixture of pride and shame stayed his fingers from reaching out for his phone.  His pride told him that he was vindicated in feeling overwhelmed and under appreciated. His shame told him that some words cannot be taken back. Erwin was gone and it was all his fault.  He always managed to lose everything good in his life.

****

Levi had made this king sized bed, and now he would have to lay in it...alone.

****

* * *

****

“Thanks for helping me move, Mike,” Erwin said as he sat down another box.

****

“No problem.  I’m sure the storage building was starting to get pricey,” the taller man grunted as he sat down a particularly heavy box.

****

“It wasn’t too bad, but I’m sure you’re happy to get me out of your guest room.”  Erwin sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the tail of his t-shirt.

****

“You could have stayed as long as you needed,” Mike stayed as he collapsed against the kitchen counter.

****

“It’s been two months.  You are a married man. You don’t need me around.  I’m just in the way.” Erwin’s face was pale, gaunt and highlighted by dark circles under his dull, dead blue eyes.  He was a broken man.

****

“Two months or two years, it doesn’t matter.  If you need me, I’m there. Besides, Nanaba enjoyed the view.”  Erwin snorted out a chuckle at that, which Mike considered a small victory.  Erwin didn’t smile much these days, and laughter was nonexistent.

****

“Well, what do you think of the place?”  Erwin gestured around the apartment, trying to put up an excited front.

****

“It’s small.”  Mike wrinkled up his nose.  “But it smells okay. It’s too close to the airport for my tastes, but you could always sleep like the dead, so I’m sure the noise won’t bother you too much.”

****

“It’s all I could find within my price range that was available on a monthly lease.  I’m hoping to find something nicer once the house sells.” Mike didn’t miss the catch in Erwin’s voice.

****

“You’re selling the house?”

****

“We’re going to have to.  Neither of us can afford the mortgage on just one salary.  When I took that new job, I took a substantial pay cut. I know it’s temporary until my probation period is over, but I can’t cover all the expenses by myself until then.”

****

“I have a solution.  And it will help you keep the house,” Mike announced.

****

“Well, I’m open for suggestions,” Erwin prompted.

****

“You two kiss and make up.  You’re both miserable apart, and I know you two love each other.  Don’t give up, work for your marriage,” Mike almost begged.

****

“I tried.  I’m trying.  He won’t answer my calls.  He blocked my number. The only communication I have with him is either through Hanji, or the divorce attorney that didn’t even know about until three days ago.  He served me the divorce papers as I was walking out of work on Thursday. Levi couldn’t even tell me he was filing the papers himself. I don’t want a divorce, but Levi has made it perfectly clear he can’t wait to be rid of me.”  Mike cringed when he saw tears streaming down his friend’s face. He pulled Erwin into a bear hug and kicked himself for opening a fresh wound.

****

* * *

****

“We have to do  _ something, _ ” Hanji wailed.  “I’m so sick of staring at his sour little face.”

****

“At least you didn’t have to watch Erwin cry.  Can we talk about depressing?” Mike exclaimed.

****

“No, it was worse being the only one home the day he was served with divorce papers,” Nanaba interjected.

****

“Levi really filed for divorce.” Sweet little Petra sounded devastated.

****

“Yeah, apparently they are going to try to sell the house, too.”  Mike ran a hand down his face in frustration. “Erwin has moved into a cracker box of an apartment and looking for a real estate agent that Levi’s attorney will approve of.”

****

“He even has an attorney?”  Petra slammed her hands down on the table.  “I don’t understand. Levi is miserable without Erwin.  Can’t Erwin just try...get over his pride-“

****

“He has.  Levi has blocked his calls,” Nanaba interrupted.

****

“We need to stage an intervention,” Hanji declared.  

****

“I’m open to ideas,” said Mike.

****

“Petra, you’re the psychologist.  What do you suggest?” Nanaba’s blue eyes were begging.

****

“I have an idea, but we have to get them together...in the same room...without killing each other.”

****

“We’ll do it.  Just tell us the plan.”  Hanji’s face was set with determination.

****

* * *

 

“Okay, Petra, what am I here for again?”  Erwin asked as he followed Petra through her apartment to the bathroom.  

****

“I need help hanging my new medicine cabinet.  I’m not tall enough and Mike was too busy to help.”  Petra opened the bathroom door and motioned to the mirrored cabinet on the sink.  “It won’t take long, I promise. And...I ordered you a pizza for payment.”

****

“Well, with an offer like that, how can I refuse?”  

****

“Thank you!”  Petra hugged the larger man as the doorbell rang.  “Must be the pizza. Be right back.” She rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

****

“That girl is so strange,” Erwin murmured as he got to work.

****

* * *

****

“Why in the hell are you dragging me here for?” Levi spat venomously as he followed Hanji to Petra’s apartment, pizza boxes in hand.

****

“It’s called socializing, Levi.  You haven’t been out of that house in almost a week, calling in sick at work, living on cheap take out...that’s no way to live, my friend.”  Hange rang the bell and waited for Petra to answer the door. “I figured a night in watching crappy movies and pizza would be more acceptable than bar hopping.”

****

“God, I don’t want to even think about another bar,” Levi groaned as he tried to forget about the two weeks after Erwin left.  He had spent every evening at the bar beside his office, getting shit-faced before going home in a puddle of misery and vomit. One night he even let some tall, blonde stranger lead him into the bathroom to indulge in more nefarious activities, but his stomach turned when the man’s eyes were brown and not that beautiful crystalline blue he always associated with Erwin.  He pushed the man away and left the bar at a run. He hadn’t drank since.

****

He started looking for a divorce lawyer the next day.

****

“Levi!”  Petra squealed, pulling him into a hug.  “You made it.” She took the pizza and put it on the counter.  

****

“Yeah, we called ahead to see what you wanted on your pizza,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes.

****

“Haha, so you did,” Petra said with a giggle.  She started to hand him a drink, but dropped it, spilling it all over his shirt.

****

“Damn it, Petra!”

****

“Sorry.  You better go get a towel.  I might have a shirt that will fit you.”  Petra pushed Levi toward her bedroom, Hanji hot on their heels. 

****

“Okay, Petra, your new medicine cabinet is installed and ready to go,” Erwin stated as he emerged from the bathroom.

****

“What the fuck?”

****

“Levi?”

****

“What the hell is this?”  Levi turned from the beautiful sight that was Erwin Smith to glare daggers at his friends.  “Why is he here?”

****

“This is an intervention,” Petra explained.  “You two belong together and I’m going to prove it.”

****

“Petra, please, don’t do this,” Erwin begged.  “Levi doesn’t want this. It’s okay. I…” Erwin swallowed audibly.  “I appreciate your concern.”

****

“You don’t know what I want, so don’t speak for me,” Levi growled as he turned back to Erwin.

****

“Not like I would know, now would I, since you haven’t exactly spoke to me in almost three months.”

****

“Okay, stop, you two,” Petra interrupted as Levi opened his mouth.  “All I’m asking is for four minutes of your time.”

****

“Four minutes?  You think you’re going to convince me to change my mind in four minutes?”  Levi’s tone was so scathing that Erwin winced. Petra, however, was unaffected.

****

“Yup.  I’m sick of looking at your pouting faces.  So, you are going to look at each other’s.”

****

“What?  You’re not making any sense.”  Levi wasn’t past pushing Petra out of his way to get the hell out of this situation and away from Erwin.  It hurt too much to see him.

****

“I want you two to stand and face each other.”  Both men glanced at each other and looked at Petra.  “Well, come on now, I’m not getting any younger.” She motioned with her arms.  Levi sighed and turned to look at Erwin. Erwin shuffled slightly to square up with Levi.

****

“Like this?” the blonde asked.

****

“Stand a little closer.”  They both took a step toward each other.  “Good.”

****

“Now what?”  Levi looked over his shoulder at Petra.

****

“Don’t look at me.  Look at Erwin. I want you two to look into each other’s eyes for four minutes.  Don’t look away, no matter what. Just look at each other. You don’t even have to say anything.”

****

“That’s it?”  Erwin asked softly.

****

“Yup, that’s it.”

****

“What kind of bullshit psycho-babble crap you pulling on us?”  Despite the venom in Levi’s words, his gaze trained on Erwin.

****

“It’s usually done with estranged families, but I think it can be beneficial here.  You two have been too busy lately...closing on the house, moving, new jobs. You neglected each other.  Now, look at the person right in front of you, and, if after four minutes, you can honestly say that you no longer want them in your life, we drop it right here.”  Petra pulled out an egg timer and set it. “Time starts now gentlemen.” She quietly left the room.

****

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Levi mumbled, but gaze resolutely fixed on Erwin’s.

****

“I’m not sure what this will accomplish.”  Erwin’s voice was barely above a whisper.

****

“Nothing.  It’s a waste of fucking time.”

****

“You really think that?  You don’t even want to try to see if we can save our marriage?  Have you already given up on us?” Erwin’s tone was accusatory and it made Levi bristle.

****

“Fuck you.  It’s not like you’re tripping all over yourself to make an effort.”  

****

“You blocked me!  You had divorce papers served on me at  _ work _ .  What would you have me do, Levi?  Stalk you, so you can get a restraining order?”

****

“Just shut up.  I can’t even listen to you right now,” Levi snapped.

****

“That’s right.  Clam up like always.  You say your piece and that’s it.  You can’t stand the thought that someone might prove you wrong.”

****

“Better than you, Mr. Holier Than Thou.  You’re never wrong about anything because you’re so damn perfect.”  Levi sneered. “Just be quiet.”

****

“Fine.”  

****

They stood there in silence for a few moments.  Levi took in the sight of Erwin, more pale, thinner, sadder.  He looked older, weathered, resigned. There was a deadness dulling his normally vibrant blue eyes accentuated by the dark circles underneath.  The man obviously wasn’t sleeping or eating, just wasting away.

****

Levi felt like he was looking in the mirror.  He had those same dark circles, the same gray complexion, the same haunted look in his eyes.  He saw his own misery painted on the face of the man in front of him. He couldn’t deny that he felt a tug at his heart.

****

He then met Erwin’s eyes.  How he loved those eyes. They were endlessly blue.  He looked into those eyes every day for almost ten years.  He thought he knew them like the back of his hand. But how did he miss the striations of blue-gray among the bright blue, or how the right eye was a little darker than the left?  How could he not notice how long his eyelashes were? They were so light, like wisps of gold, just a hint that they were there. He didn’t realize how the laugh-lines softened Erwin’s face. 

****

Then he noticed the emotion in those eyes.  First, he noticed the anger, bright and fiery, passionate.  The longer they stared at each other, the anger melted into sadness, deep and painful, gut-wrenching - breathtaking in its intensity.  Finally, came love. Levi recognized it immediately. The blue became lighter, softer. It made his heart race, his mouth dry. How could he have ever doubted how Erwin felt?

****

“Levi?”  Erwin’s voice quivered.  It was only then that Levi realized that he was crying.  “Please, don’t cry. I’ll do anything, just don’t cry.”

****

“Erwin, I can’t do this anymore,” Levi sobbed.

****

“I know.  I’m so sorry.  I screwed up. You deserved better...you still do.”  Tears finally slipped from Erwin’s eyes. “I know I need to let you go.  I just don’t know how.”

****

“No,” Levi begged.  “I’m the one who’s sorry.  You didn’t screw up. I’m just fucked up in the head.  I thought maybe you would realize I’m not good enough. I kept waiting on you to figure it out.  Then we got married, and bought a house, and started making plans for a family. It was more than I could hope for, and more than I thought I deserved.”

****

“Oh, Levi, you deserve more than I can ever give you.  I love you. You’re my life. Please, let me show you. Let me come home,”  Erwin reached for him, afraid to touch.

****

“Please, please come home.  I don’t want to do this without you anymore.  I love you.”

****

* * *

 

****

“You think we should tell them that their four minutes are up?”  Hanji asked.

****

“Nah, it’s too sweet.”

****

“I just hope they remember they’re not at home.”

****

“Why’s that?”

****

“Make-up sex, Petra.  That’s your bedroom.”

****

“Damn, you’re right.  Hey guys!”


	6. Nice to Meet You

Erwin was attempting to fight his way through the crowded club toward the bar when he felt the tap on his shoulder.  When he turned around, the last thing he expected was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was admittedly quite a bit shorter than Erwin, and his nose was slightly crooked as if it had been broken at least once.  However, his pale skin seemed to glow in the flashing lights, and his eyes, an indeterminate shade in the darkness, were intense and predatory. His dark hair was cut in an undercut, falling a little longer than fashionable, but it made him look roguish and wild.  His body was small, but he was broad shouldered and, if his forearms were anything to go by, he was tightly muscled. He was every fantasy Erwin ever had.

 

“Can I help you?”  Erwin leaned down and shouted over the din of the club.  He had an apology waiting on his tongue, certain that he may have caused a spilled drink or stepped on toes as he trekked across the room.  Men like this one didn’t hit on Erwin. In fact, he often found himself going home alone from such establishments. He assumed that he just wasn’t attractive enough to interest beautiful men like the one in front of him.  Nanaba always teased him and said that he was too intimidating, an Adonis among mere mortals. His perpetual, and slightly pathetic, single status was proof that her opinion was a blatant falsehood and she should be systematically ignored.  He hadn’t had one decent offer or date since...the accident. He supposed a prosthetic arm (or the remaining mangled stub) was less than attractive, and apparently a deal-breaker before anything could even start.

 

“I’m sorry,” the surprisingly deep voice shouted over the music.  Before Erwin could as why the man was apologizing, he was pulling into a very unexpected, but incredibly passionate, kiss.  The smaller man had his fingers tangled deliciously in Erwin’s blonde hair, pulling him closer when Erwin jerked back in shock. Not knowing what was going on, or what else to do, he cupped the man’s jaw with one hand and rested the other, the prosthetic one, on his hip, returning the kiss.

 

“Hey, Levi, there you are.  Hey, I was going to ask you...oh, shit.  I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were here with someone.”  Erwin gently broke the kiss when he heard the sound of another man's voice...er, boy, rather, Erwin thought as he approached.  It was only then that Erwin registered the silence in the background. The band must have finished their set, and another band was setting up.

 

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing here?  Are you even old enough to get in?” Erwin’s sexy stranger, Levi, growled.

 

“I’m old enough.  I was looking for you...to see if maybe you would want-“

 

“Have you met my boyfriend?”  Levi interrupted, pushing Erwin forward.  The boy’s, Eren, big green eyes looked up at Erwin as if to gauge his worthiness.  It made the blonde very uncomfortable. He knew he didn’t measure up, but he didn’t need some punk-ass kid pointing it out.

 

“I’m Erwin,” he stated sticking out a hand, proud that it wasn’t the prosthetic one.

 

“I’m Eren.  I’m Levi’s neighbor.  Wow, you’re really...tall, and big, and...goddamn pretty really,” the kid said in a huff, defeated look on his face.  Erwin raised a skeptical eyebrow.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Eren.  I’ll probably be seeing you around.”  Erwin smiled kindly in understanding.

 

“Um, yeah, just be good to him, okay?”

 

“Of course.  I wouldn’t dream of screwing this up.”  Erwin could almost feel The tension from Levi’s body uncoil.

 

“I think Armin and Mikasa are waiting on you,” Levi finally spoke up.

 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you guys,” the kid said, offering a small wave as he sulked back to his friends. 

 

“That was-“  Erwin started.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.  He’s very persistent, and convinced he was going to change my mind about going out with him, no matter how many times I told him no.  He’s a good kid though, so I didn’t want to be a complete dick and tell him that there was no way in hell I was going to date his ass.”  Erwin nodded, ignoring the slight sting that came from Levi’s admission. He couldn’t have reasonably expected a beautiful man like Levi to be actually interested.

 

“I understand.  It was thoughtful to think of his feelings.”  Erwin paused for a moment. “I’m Erwin, by the way.”

 

“Yeah, I caught that.”  Levi stuck out a hand. “I’m Levi.  Sorry for accosting you like that.”

 

“No, no need to apologize.  There are worse things than being kissed by a handsome man,” Erwin said with a smile.  They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, Levi studying him, his gaze resting on a obviously artificial hand.

 

“What happened there?” The blood drained from Levi’s face a moment after he asked.  “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking rude. Please, you have to answer that. It’s none of my damn business.”

 

“It’s fine,” the blonde chuckled.  “I was a cop, violent crime task force - gun smuggling, drug rings, and all that.  I was was in the middle of a take down when I was shot in the arm, almost point blank with s sawed-off twelve gauge shotgun.  I was lucky to just lose the arm. Had the guy shot from a different angle, I would be dead.”

 

“Fuck.  Well, damn, I don’t even know what to say to that.”

 

“It was a couple of years ago.  No worries.” Erwin waved it off, like he did most things.  “It was a pleasure meeting you.” Erwin turned to leave.

 

“Hey, Robocop,” Levi called after him.  Erwin couldn’t help but be amused.

 

“Yes, Levi?”

 

“You’re not seeing anyone, are you?”

 

“No, why?”  Erwin looked back at the smaller man.

 

“You want to get out of this shit hole?  There’s a diner just down the block. We can grab some really fattening food and talk.  I’d like to get to know you.”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.”  Erwin’s heart pounded wildly in his chest.

 

“Great.  Maybe, if things go well, we can make out again.  It’s been a long time since I’ve been kissed like that,” Levi said with a blush as he walked toward the exit.  He grabbed Erwin’s prosthetic hand as to keep them from getting separated.

 

“I have a feeling that I will be kissing you every chance I get.”

 

“Good.  Glad I met you.”

 

Erwin was glad too.  Especially when Eren waved at him as he was moving his things into Levi’s apartment seven months later.

 


	7. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you texting?”
> 
> Levi looked up at his friend, Hange. They had agreed to meet for lunch in the park at the city center. This was their attempt to cheer Levi up after a bad breakup. Levi wasn’t sure it was working, as they had been meeting everyday since said break up six months ago, but Levi felt like he was at least making progress when he finally decided to box the rest of his ex’s belongings over the weekend.
> 
> “Gunther. He still has four boxes of shit at my apartment and I’m giving him one last opportunity to get it before I destroy it,” he answered and looked down at his phone waiting for a reply.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “I take it that you didn’t like his answer?” Hange asked as they stabbed a cherry tomato with a little too much enthusiasm.
> 
> “No. He is trying to act like he doesn’t know me, or recognize the number. Why is he such a dick? He is the one who cheated.” Levi spat, frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost 400 followers on Tumblr and I got excited. This was born.

_ <Gunther...you two-timing bag of dicks...come get the rest of your shit before I set it on fire> _

 

“Who are you texting?”

 

Levi looked up at his friend, Hange.  They had agreed to meet for lunch in the park at the city center.  This was their attempt to cheer Levi up after a bad breakup. Levi wasn’t sure it was working, as they had been meeting everyday since said break up six months ago, but Levi felt like he was at least making progress when he finally decided to box the rest of his ex’s belongings over the weekend.

 

“Gunther.  He still has four boxes of shit at my apartment and I’m giving him one last opportunity to get it before I destroy it,” he answered and looked down at his phone waiting for a reply.

 

_ <I’m sorry, but who is this?> _

 

_ <You know who it is...Levi, you asshole.  I’m not in the mood. Just tell me when u r going to get your shit so I can b rid of u> _

 

“I take it that you didn’t like his answer?”  Hange asked as they stabbed a cherry tomato with a little too much enthusiasm.

 

“No.  He is trying to act like he doesn’t know me, or recognize the number.  Why is he such a dick? He is the one who cheated.” Levi spat, frown on his face.

 

_ <I’m afraid I don’t know any Levis.  You must have the wrong number. Sorry dude.> _

 

Dude?  Really?  Levi took a deep breath and gripped his phone tighter.  The nerve! He put so much into this relationship. Three fucking years of his life!  The least Gunther could do after _cheating_ on him is man up and get his stuff.

 

“Levi?  Are you okay?”  Hange looked concerned.  “Your face is turning red.”

 

“Motherfucker.  I’m not playing any more games with you,” he growled at his phone and Hange scooted away slightly.

 

_ <Gunther, either you get your stuff or I will hunt you down…> _

 

_ <hey now.  No need for that.  I promise I’m not this Gunther guy.  Here, I’ll prove it.> _

 

_ <IMG_176> _

 

“That don’t look like Gunther,” Hange stated.

 

No, it certainly wasn’t Gunther.  He was too...everything. The picture received was of a sweaty, shirtless, and muscular man with light blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, and a bright smile.  He was too blonde, too muscular, too handsome. He was a walking wet dream, and definitely not the dark-haired man Levi had broken up with.

 

“Gunther wishes he looked like that,” Levi murmured and entertained the idea of downloading the picture for nights when he felt a little too lonely.

 

“You sure you have the right number?”

 

“I’m sure.  It’s the one I have saved in my contacts.  It’s just some stock photo or something. No real person looks like that,” Levi said absently as he started typing out his reply.

 

_ <Nice try - any idiot can download a photo from the internet.  And I know u don’t know anyone that hot. I’m tired of the games.  I just want you to get your stuff.> _

 

_ <IMG_177> _

 

_ <I promise I’m not Gunther.> _

 

This time, it was a picture of the same sexy, sweaty man, his wrist up to his face, showing the date and time on his watch.  But that wasn’t what finally convinced Levi that this was definitely **not** Gunther.  It was…

 

“Hey, is that us in the background?”  Hange asked.

 

Levi looked up so fast, he almost became lightheaded.  Approximately twenty feet from them, at the edge of the jogging trail, stood a blonde with his back to them, head down.  The back was just as impressive as the front, toned ass and all. Not to mention, those gray shorts did nothing to hide those incredible thighs.  But could this be the man in the pictures?

 

“Hange, look over there.  Is that him?” Levi gestured to his companion.

 

“It could be, but he didn’t exactly give us a picture of his ass,” they commented and snatched Levi’s phone.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

_ <nice ass> _

 

Levi glared when Hange hit send.  The blonde turned completely around and started looking while wiping down his chest with a scrunched up tank top.  There was no mistaking those blue eyes. Levi felt mortified. He had been harassing this man for no reason. Now what?

 

_ <r u watching me?  Should I be creeped out?> _

 

_ <in front of you> _

 

Levi wanted to crawl under a rock as Hange waved enthusiastically.  The blonde looked slightly confused until Levi met his gaze an shrugged apologetically.  The smile he received in response was nothing short of blinding.

 

“Damn, he’s hot,” Hange murmured as the blonde approached.

 

“No fucking kidding.  I’m so embarrassed, god I’m a disaster.”  Levi resisted the urge to check his appearance and straighten his clothes when the blonde came up to them.

 

“I’m guessing you are Levi?” he asked, looking down at Levi.  He was so tall.

 

“Yeah.  Sorry about all that.”

 

“No problem.”  Blondie grinned and turned to Hange.  “And you are...”

 

“Hange, Levi’s friend.”  The look on Hange’s face told Levi that he would be enduring unrelenting teasing once they were alone.

 

“Listen…”

 

“Erwin,” the blonde supplied.

 

“Erwin, I’m so sorry.  I don’t know how I got the wrong number.”

 

“It’s okay.  It’s not your fault.  I just moved here a couple of weeks ago, so this is a new phone.  This Gunther guy probably had his number changed, and I was the lucky bastard that ended up getting his old number.”  Apparently this Erwin was as logical as he was pretty, and distracting. Damn those gray shorts, with the Maltese cross and TFD stamped across the hard curve of one of those delicious thighs.

 

“Lucky?  You like being a bag of dicks?”  Levi answered after Hange kicked him under the table.  It was an amazing feat of strength to force his eyes up to Erwin’s face.

 

“No, not particularly, but I did meet you, so there’s that.”  This guy was smooth, and a flirt. And Levi realized that looking into endless blue eyes was a lot more dangerous than staring at the man’s thighs.

 

“If you consider meeting Levi the highlight of your day, you must like walking on the wild side.  He has claws and fangs.” Hange was enjoying every moment of Levi’s discomfort. Glee was evident in their tone.

 

“That’s okay.  I’m somewhat of an adrenaline junky, so I’ll take my chances.”  His eyes never left Levi.

 

The three of them fell silent and Levi tried not to feel awkward.  Especially since it took great effort to not let his gaze wander.

 

“TFD?”  He winced as the letters spilled forth.  Erwin looked down and grinned. Now he knew Levi was checking him out.

 

“Trost Fire Department.  I’m the new Captain.” God, like that wasn’t fantasy material for _days_.  Before the thought could be fully formed…

 

***Station 100 members respond.  Car fire at I-70 exit 20. Repeat.  Car fire I-70 exit 20. No reported entrapment or injuries***

 

Levi hadn’t even seen the radio on the man’s hip.  

 

“Control, this is 104.  In route to station.”

 

***Copy that***

 

“Sorry, but I have to run.  Levi, you should call me sometime.  You have my number.” With that, Erwin took off in a jog.

 

“Yeah, Levi, you have his number,” Hange giggled.

 

“Shut up,” Levi growled even as he was contemplating how soon was too soon to call.

  



	8. Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, is it true that the bride took of with the best man in the middle of the ceremony?” Levi asked casually as he poured the requested beverage.
> 
> “Yes. I suppose they’re on their way to Bali as we speak,” the blonde replied as he took the glass from Levi.
> 
> “Well, that’s shitty.”
> 
> “Yes, I suppose it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stops by and reads these things. I appreciate each and every one of you.

* * *

 

“Whiskey, neat, if you please.”

 

Levi was in the process of cleaning up the bar when he heard the request.  He looked up to see a tall blonde in a formal suit and guessed he must be part of the wedding party.  He looked a little stressed, but it was understandable under the circumstances. But what did he know?  He was just the bartender.

 

“So, is it true that the bride took of with the best man in the middle of the ceremony?” Levi asked casually as he poured the requested beverage.

 

“Yes.  I suppose they’re on their way to Bali as we speak,” the blonde replied as he took the glass from Levi.

 

“Well, that’s shitty.”

 

“Yes, I suppose it is.”  The blonde sat down on a stool and leaned on the bar.

 

“Think about all the money that was pissed down the drain for nothing.  Weddings are so fucking expensive. Then, she takes the honeymoon on top of that.  I heard that the groom is donating the food to the homeless shelter though.”

 

“Yes, well, there is that.  But you’re right about weddings.  Honestly, too much pomp and circumstance for me.  Why can’t it ever be a quiet, intimate affair?” The blonde looked at Levi with a crooked smile, and Levi felt his heart beat a little faster.  The man was unfairly attractive.

 

“Of course, all their mutual friends and acquaintances will have to chose sides,” Levi continued as crossed his arms.

 

“Oh, yes.  The battle begins.  Of course, this case is different...high school sweethearts who were friends since childhood.  Loyalties will be tested,” the blonde chuckled, blue eyes dancing with mirth.

 

“But you know she’s the one who will be crucified...running off with the bestie.”  Levi flipped his ebony hair out of his stormy gray eyes.

 

“Oh?  Is that not how you see it?”  There was that crooked grin again.

 

“I don’t know, but what if shit’s not that simple.  Maybe he was cheating on her with her sister, and this is her way of paying the bastard back.”

 

“Wow, sounds like you have meditated a great deal on the subject,” the blonde chuckled.

 

“Not really, but I was bored until you came.  Might as well entertain myself with the what ifs.  What’s your take?”

 

“Well, I think that the bride was a really great friend to the groom, and sacrificed a lot of her life for him.”  Blondie loosened his tie.

 

“Why?  What would make it a sacrifice?”

 

“Because the groom is a coward.  He didn’t want to disappoint his family’s expectations: pretty wife, kids, and great job.  She was such a wonderful, pure person that she was willing to give up her own happiness to protect him.”  He met Levi’s eyes.

 

“Protect him from what?”

 

“His family disowning him.”

 

“Because he didn’t get married?”

 

“No, because he’s gay.”

 

“Well shit,” Levi sputtered, clearly not expecting that answer.  “So, during the ceremony-“

 

“He finally manned-up, and came out in front of everyone, letting the bride off the hook, so she and his best friend could be happy.”

 

“That’s quite a story,” Levi said, pouring the man another drink.  “And his family? Did they disown him after all?”

 

“That remains to be seen, but it’s not looking good.  They’re not speaking to him.” The man sipped on his refill.

 

“Well, sounds like he’s better off.”

 

“Really think so?”  Before Levi could respond, another tall blonde with shaggy hair approached the bar.

 

“Erwin?  Buddy? You going to be okay?”  Erwin turned to the newcomer with a small, sad smile.

 

“Yeah, Mike.  I think everything’s taken care of.  You and Nanaba go on home.”

 

“If you’re sure?”  Erwin nodded. “Okay.  Call if you need me.”

 

“I will.”  Mike put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

 

“Give it some time.  You’re their only child.  They’ll come around.”

 

“I guess we’ll see.  Goodnight, Mike.”

 

“Goodnight.  Just so you know, it was a good thing you did for Nile and Marie.”

 

“Thanks.  It was the least I could do.”

 

“You’re the groom?”  Levi barely managed to choke out when turned back to him.

 

“Yes.  Please don’t hold it against me.”  He blushed. Damn that attractive, blonde idiot blushed.  Levi was about to do something he would probably regret.

 

“I have to finish up a couple things here, but my evening has mysteriously become free.  You want get out of here and do something really gay?” The blonde snorted out a small laugh and gave his first real smile of the evening.

 

“And what would that entail, exactly?” Erwin inquired cautiously.

 

“Let’s go down to the amusement park on the boardwalk, eat questionable, deep-fried foods, and ride the roller coasters until we feel like we’re going to puke.  Then, we’ll make out on the Ferris wheel like a couple of teenagers. After that, we’ll, if you play your cards right, I might let you take me home.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.  There’s only one problem... I don’t know your name.”

 

“Levi.”

 

“Well, Levi, are you ready?”  Levi looked into those soft blue eyes and realized that he wasn’t going to regret this after all.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 


End file.
